The heat of the lower quarter
by Xana Zikra
Summary: WARNING EXTREMELY HORRIBLE EVEN FOR A FIRST FAN FICTION


Rated M for 18+

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of vesperia or any of the tales games I am just a big fan and I have a really weird obsession with tales of vesperia and I don't know why sooo… enjoy! Or not… it's up to you… anyway let's get to the romantic crap already! Also this is my first fan-fiction sooo not going to be very good…

Yuri Lowell what was there to say about him other than he's perfect, from his eyes his skin so soft his hair and his great strength, I have a major crush on him since I first saw him in the castle luckily for me I know how to hide it but even I have a limit to when I have to drop the act-

"hey Estelle you alright?"

"Oh yes I'm fine why do you ask Yuri?"

Me and Yuri decided we would walk back to Zaphias instead of getting a ride on Ba'ul the group decided to split up for a little bit I believe it was for 3 weeks I think.

"Oh I was just asking because you look like your depressed."

"*yawn*"

Repedde was getting tired of us slowing down every 5 minutes,

"No I'm fine Yuri." I said with not much enthusiasm as I normally have which I think Yuri noticed

"Alright but if something's on your mind just let me know we don't want you to freeze in the middle of fighting a monster, even though the ones around here are like jokes now."

I just realized we just left halure it felt like such a long time, now I understand why reppede is annoyed at us.

"alright I will Yuri." I wish I could confess to him I really do but I'm just too scared and embarrassed to say it because I never really talked to anyone about love before.

Sooner than we thought it became night time as we got close to Zaphias.

"huh, never really kept track of time now did we Estelle?"

"Do you want to camp out here for the night Yuri?" I was all up for a break for my feet repedde made sure we didn't slow down because when we did he ran ahead making us run after him,

"It shouldn't be much farther to Zaphias we could get there before the inn closes, but if you want to camp out here for the night that's fine by me too."  
"we can keep going if you want too Yuri." I was hoping he realized how tired I was and was about to force me that we should camp outside for the night but why I didn't just say I would rather camp outside I have no idea but I already said I would continue on so I shall.

"Don't worry we should be there in no time than you can rest all you like ok Estelle?"

"Fine by me Yuri." I was about to fall over, Repedde really does know how to tire someone out.

By the time we got to zaphias it was midnight but unfortunately for us all the rooms we're sold.

"huh I guess we should have camped outside huh Estelle?"

"I can't move another step or I'll fall over onto the ground…"

"Hey it's fine you can use my bed I sleep on the window sill most of the time anyways and repedde just sleeps in the corner, I don't know why when he has a bed never been used on the other side of the room but whatever."

"No I don't want to be a bother to you Yuri." I honestly didn't care at that point of time and I don't know why I was refusing his offer,

"Nah you won't bother me, I barely use the thing anyway."

"alright Yuri if it's alright with you." I'm glad I didn't refuse this time I didn't care if he watched me all night I was so tired I would pay a million gald for a bed.

Later in the night I couldn't sleep no matter how tired I was it really bothered me.

"Hey Yuri Are you asleep?" I think he is I shouldn't wake him…

"Nah I can't sleep for some reason, why?"

"Well remember when you asked me if I'm alright?"

"Yeah, What is it, is something on your mind?" I got up and walked up to him being careful of course because people were asleep downstairs, after I walk up to him I sit down on the window sill with him, he has a confused but yet worried face on him it was just as cute as always.

"Yuri, I need to tell you something rather important…"

"Well what is it? You can tell me." The fact that I'm actually about to say this to him made me feel real nervous

"Yuri I- I- *sigh* I love you…" he suddenly turned his face from a confused face to a simple grin then he just stared at me for a few seconds then he replied,

"So THAT'S what you've been thinking about." He made a slight chuckle then he stood me up,

"How about I show you what most couples do with each other." He quickly picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed when he laid me down he started kissing up and down my head and neck, he started to turn my face red and made me feel warm inside,

"Oh Yuri…" I moaned out, "How does it feel my princess?" he said while unbuttoning my dress,

"It feels great Yuri…" I'm surprised I managed to say anything after noticing how flustered I was, after hearing my response he started to nibble and kiss my breasts, it felt better than I thought it would,

"Oh Yuri you lips are so soft." He then started to lick and suck on them which made me moan which im willing to admit,

"Yuri… please… don't… stop…" after a few moments of licking me he stopped and let me catch my breath while he took off his pants and the rest of my dress that was still buttoned covering my lower region,

"Are you ready Estelle? Or are you not ready yet?"

"I'm fine Yuri go ahead and do what you want to me…"

"Alright Estelle but if you start experiencing too much pain let me know and alright?"

"Ok Yuri I will." I was more excited than I ever have been before in my life, as Yuri slides my panties down I prepare for any pain taking in the fact that this was going to be my first time ever doing this even though I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be the first time for Yuri so I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst as Yuri put himself inside me,

"NNNGGGGG-" It hurt a lot more than I anticipated it to and I prepared for pretty bad pain,

"Are you all right Estelle? Do you need me to stop?"

"N-no I'm fine just worry about yourself I'll be fine…"

"Alright but if it becomes too much let me know alright?"

"I'll be fine Yuri don't worry…" It hurt like hell but it also felt equally as good,

"Oh Yuri it feels-*moan*" him pounding on me was one of the greatest feelings in my life and the fact that Yuri was giving it to me made it feel even greater, he kept squeezing my breasts and thrusting himself inside me which was making me wet,

"Estelle- I'm- about- to cum- where do you- want it?"

"You can cum inside Yuri…" As soon as I said that he let it go inside of me which exhausted the both of us which made us both fall asleep together…

"*growl*" "oops we woke up reppede by accident."

WOW that was horrible I mean this is my first fan fic so what was I expecting but just wow… please leave a review telling me what you think (RELEASE THE HATERS!) and perhaps give me pointers how to not fuck my next fan fic up like I did with this one… I am disappointed in myself…


End file.
